I'm your dream
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: A veces los sueños se vuelven realidad y las personas se vuelven sueños.


**Bien como dije, el día de hoy traje un megapaquete de cosas. Esto es lo último por hoy pero quizá mañana traiga más. Eso depende del tiempo y de la red U_U. Disfruten de esto.**

* * *

Sabes perfectamente dónde estás. Te encuentras entre las paredes de tu habitación, escondida entre las mantas de tu cama mientras duermes. O al menos ahí es donde se encuentra tu cuerpo puesto que minutos después de que has entrado al mundo de los sueños, todas las barreras físicas desaparecen liberándote incluso de tu cuerpo mismo.

Abres los ojos y te encuentras de frente a un inmenso cielo azul aunque todavía no amanece, al menos en el mundo donde tu cuerpo descansa. Sin embargo en ese mundo al que accedes sólo por las noches, siempre es de día.

Sonríes al descubrirte nuevamente en ese lugar y pronto sientes el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el tuyo o mejor dicho de otra alma sobre la tuya. Ríes sin poder evitarlo porque en ese preciso momento eres inmensamente feliz. Te sientes amada y sabes que amas con la misma intensidad incluso si sólo puedes sentirte así por escasos minutos.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. – Su voz es tan angelical como siempre.

Te quedas en silencio por eternos minutos mientras tus dedos recorren su rostro. Delineas cada uno de sus finos rasgos y recorres todas sus facciones. Quieres creer que todo eso es real pero sabes que es sólo un sueño y pronto llegará el momento de despertar. Es algo que no puedes evitar. Lo has intentado infinidad de veces pero aún no puedes evitarlo.

Cada noche tienes escasas horas para disfrutar su presencia. No puedes evitar que la felicidad se vuelva tristeza. No consigues reprimir las lágrimas cuando sus labios se posan sobre los tuyos. Te duele que cada sueño sea tan real porque el despertar siempre es más cruel. Lamentas tener que aferrarte a esto para sobrevivir día con día. Y es que puedes sentir su calor quemando tu piel. Puedes sentir su respiración rozando tu cuello. Realmente puedes sentir su piel desnuda contra la tuya. Te duele demasiado saber que jamás será real de nuevo. Las horas se vuelven minutos en ese lugar, momentos cortos que no son suficientes para regresarte la felicidad que Sephiroth te robó.

Ha llegado la hora de detener la tortura, para ella y para ti. En el momento en que tus ojos se abran ella no volverá a aparecer en tus sueños nunca más. Si bien el recuerdo permanecerá contigo ha llegado la hora de que su esencia se desprenda de tu alma. Sufrirás inevitablemente. Tus lágrimas caerán frente a los demás. Dirás su nombre en un susurro con cada gota salada que se deslice por tus mejillas hasta caer al piso. Tus actos dejarán saber que Aeris Gainsborough no era tu amiga. Nunca lo fue. Desde el primer momento en que el bosque de sus ojos conoció el fuego en tu mirar, comprendieron la brutalidad de ese amor. Profundo, pasional y sincero.

Confiaste en ella desde el primer minuto, no pudiste evitarlo. Ella te entregó su corazón casi de inmediato. Ese amor que aún arde en tu corazón un día ardió en ambos. Hasta que el suyo dejó de latir. El amor tan profundo de la una por la otra, ese amor que aún sientes es la causa de tu destrucción. Esos fueron los motivos de tu sufrimiento.

Besas con ternura sus labios sabiendo que en cualquier momento el Sol alcanzará a tu cuerpo obligándote a despertar. Te pierdes en el par de esmeraldas mientras tus manos exploran lentamente su desnudez. Te fundes con su cuerpo, forman parte de la misma alma. Nunca creíste en las almas gemelas pero sí en las mitades. Incluso su cuerpo se une perfectamente al tuyo. Sus labios encajan a la perfección en los tuyos. Tus manos son destinadas para acariciar la totalidad de su anatomía. Sólo tú puedes robarle un gemido y llevarla al éxtasis en un segundo.

No hay vergüenza ni temor porque saben que es tan sólo un acto de amor. Sí, hacen el amor rodeadas por el cielo azul, el canto de los pájaros y cientos de flores. Sólo la brisa es testigo del momento justo que ambas alcanzan el cielo al mismo tiempo. Sólo en ese extraordinario lugar resuena el grito con el nombre de la otra.

No eres dueña de tu cuerpo, ni tu alma te pertenece. Eres suya, completamente suya y no puedes ni quieres negarlo ya que ella te pertenece de la misma forma. Sabes que en algún momento se volverán a encontrar pero no sabes cuándo. Eso te aterra y quieres aferrarte a ese momento como te aferras a su piel.

Lamentablemente en el mundo en el que tu cuerpo descansa, lentamente la noche se hace de día. Sabes que debes alejarte del mundo de los sueños para no volver jamás a ese escenario que te hace feliz. El ocaso te alcanza.

-No quiero irme. – Te aferras a su cuerpo, a su alma y a su piel desnuda mientras el cielo comienza a desaparecer. – Por favor, no me obligues a irme. – Tu voz se quiebra irremediablemente y ella te sonríe con tristeza. No sabes bien si es melancolía. En ese momento no puedes diferenciarlo porque sabes que la estás perdiendo.

-Nunca te dejaré sola.- Es una verdad a medias que te hiere el corazón. Es verdad que su recuerdo te acompañará por el resto de tu vida pero jamás volverás a sentirla del mismo modo. No sentirás de nuevo el calor de su piel, el roce de sus dedos o la presión de sus labios jugueteando en tu cuello. Temes que desaparezca por completo.

Te dejas envolver en un abrazo y quisieras quedarte así por siempre más el Sol ya ha salido haciendo desaparecer las flores y la suave hierba que antes te rodeaban. No quieres despertar del hermoso sueño porque no quieres despertar del letargo de su esencia ni quieres alejarte del sosiego de su voz. Ella es tu sueño y vivir eternamente en su ser como ella lo hace ya en el tuyo. Permanecen en una nube etérea que lentamente se transforma en paredes. Su silueta se va difuminando como la nube misma y su rostro es lo único que puedes ver.

-Te amo Aeris. – Ese amor tan profundo y arraigado a tu alma es tu propia condena porque no puedes vivir sin la mitad de tu alma. Esa parte se ha ido para siempre con tu despertar.

Nuevamente estás ahí, entre paredes grises y mantas revueltas. Has regresado a la prisión que supone tu cuerpo. Te sientes tan cansada que apenas puedes sentarte al borde de la cama. Tu cuerpo pesa de forma asombrosa si lo comparas con tu alma. Extrañas la libertad del mundo de los sueños incluso si has salido de él segundos atrás.

Te obligas a salir de tu habitación. Te lavas la cara y bajas al bar dispuesta a enfrentar otro día. AVALANCHA está ahí. Te saludan con aire festivo pues el geostigma ha sido eliminado hace unas horas. No pueden comprender que no has ganado nada más que dolor. Han pasado poco más de dos años desde su muerte y jamás te dejó porque aún tenía que luchar. Estaban enfrentando al mismo enemigo. Estaban librando la misma guerra desde distintos lugares. Ella en el flujo de la vida y tú en el mundo real. En ningún momento fuiste la heroína de tu propio mundo.

-¿Tifa? – La voz de Denzel te saca de tus propios pensamientos. Te inclinas para quedar a su altura, le sonríes pero el parece sumamente preocupado y te contagia ese sentimiento de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede? – Te sorprende lo frágil de tu propia voz.

-¿Por qué lloras? – El pequeño acaricia tu rostro intentando limpiar las lágrimas. No notaste el momento en que empezaron a salir pero ya sabías que eso iba a suceder. Tarde o temprano. Sin dar respuesta a su pregunta caes de rodillas sollozando incontrolablemente. Denzel te abraza y lo abrazas también.

-Tifa. – Cloud intenta acercarse pero antes de que pueda tocarte sales corriendo sin aparente dirección. Es tu mejor amigo pero aún así es la persona con la que menos quieres hablar en este instante. Al final llegas a la iglesia del distrito cinco. Te estremeces al cruzar la puerta pues casi puedes sentir a la ojiverde que te robó el corazón.

La cama de flores continúa ahí; brillando ante la luz del Sol que se cuela por el techo aún sin reparar. Te acercas lentamente observando todo a tu alrededor cuando un resplandor llama tu atención.

En medio de las flores hay una materia blanca y un listón rosado. Las lágrimas salen nuevamente una tras otra. Tiemblas al tomar ambos objetos. Atas el lazo a tu muñeca y colocas la materia. En ese instante te das cuenta de donde estás; bajo un cielo azul, en medio de un campo de flores.

Susurras despacio su nombre esperando escuchar su dulce y cantarina voz.

-Al fin me encuentras. – Escuchas su risa. Ella tenía razón. Jamás te dejará sola.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Si les ha gustado dejad RR. Ciao!**


End file.
